98 Lies
by Bleeding Crimson Regret
Summary: 98 lies. That's how many you told me in our eight years of marriage. No, not in our eight years of marriage, but in my eight years of imprisonment. 98 lies was what it took for me to finally leave. And now, I am free. Brucas, Leyton.


**A/N: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters. Mark Schwan does. **

**Pairings: Lucas/Brooke Lucas/Peyton**

**Rated T: For language**

**Summary: 98 lies. That's how many lies you told in our eight years of marriage. No, not in our eight years of marriage, but my eight years of imprisonment. 98 lies was what it took for me to finally leave. You always told me that my suspicions were ridiculous, and you told me to stay. But I knew the truth, and now, I'm setting myself free. LB LP**

**NO FLAMES, PLEASE. **

98 Lies

_Don't cry to me _

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

He's a liar. A backstabbing idiot. Does he really think he could lie like this and get away with it? Believe me, I'm smarter than he gives me credit for. As we stand in front of everyone at Nathan and Haley's 10th anniversary, I can't help but feel jealous of Haley. She always did have it easy in love. Whereas I, howvever, never was that lucky.

_Should I let you fall?_

_Lose it all?_

_Then maybe you can remember yourself_

_Can't keep believing _

_We're only deceiving ourselves _

_And I'm sick of the lie_

_And your too late_

She's a bitch. A whore. It's like she doesn't even have a heart. She waits for someone to be to be good and happy and that's when she does it: she uses her claws to rip apart that happiness. It's like she feeds off everyone's pain and suffering. Just because _she's _not happy. I really was right when I told her she was a back-stabbing, two-faced bitch all those years ago. She told me she would never touch him again. What a fucking liar. It seems that's all she does now. Lie. Same with him.

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

How could he do this? After eight years of marriage, you would think he would feel at least a _little_ bad. I mean, we even have a child together, for Christ's sake. But still, all those nights he left me all alone in our house. He told me he was working late. But I knew better than that. I knew they were all lies because could smell the cheap perfume on his clothes. He says it was mine. I told him I don't wear cheap ass Wal-Mart perfume. It's a perfect match, really. Cheap perfume, cheap blonde whore.

_Couldn't take the blame_

_Sick with shame_

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game_

_Selfishly hated_

_No wonder your jaded_

_You can't play the victim this time_

_And your too late_

I have to fight the urge to not let out a laugh when he gives me a glare because I've seemed to manage to gather a crowd. Well, _sorry_. I'm _sorry_ for yelling at you when I saw you kiss her neck no more than 20 feet in front of me. _Sorry _for not being angry because my own husband has been cheating on me with my best friend for the past eight years. And I'm sorry, _so sorry_ for never being good enough for him after all these years together. He's not happy being with me? Well, sorry about that too, but it's not like I was pointing a gun to his head to _make _him be with me. It's his fault. It's his fault for stealing my heart. It's his fault for breaking it.

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

It's her fault too. Her fault for making me trust her again. Her fault for telling me she would rather kill herself before she betrayed me again. Ho's over Bro's, right? What a load of bullshit. After all those times she got angry with me because I kept accusing her of sleeping with him. Kept saying I was delerious. I thought, 'You know what? Maybe I _am _crazy. Maybe she's right. I mean, she would never do this to me again. She couldn't. She wouldn't. You'd have to be a heartless monster. Well, obviously, she was. She _is_. They both are.

_You never call me when you're sober_

_You only want it 'cause it's over_

_It's over_

And it's my fault. My fault for letting him take my heart again. My fault for taking him back. And it's my fault for believing her. My fault for trusting her. Well, you know what they say, "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on you."

_How could I have burned paradise?_

_How could I - you were never mine_

It's my fault for letting them use me, for letting them treat me this way. I did anyway, though. I let them use me over and over and over. They knew I was hurting, but they didn't care. Instead they just kept going behind my back, thinking I was too stupid to figure out what was going on. They were the reason for my heartbreak. They were the reason I cried so much I didn't have anymore tears to shed. They broke me. But no more. As of today, I will pick the pieces up. They will use me no more. They fucked with me, now I'll teach them what it's like to feel so used. I'm stronger now than I ever was, and it's because of them. So actually, I have to thank them a little as well.

I love Lucas, and I always will. He took a piece of my heart, and I know that even if I tried my hardest, I could never get it back. And I love Peyton. I always will. She is my best friend, my rock, my guiding light. I love them so much it makes my heart ache. But at the same time I hate them so much that I could kill them. Because it was 98 lies. 98 that they told me in these past eight years because they were too cowardly to tell the truth. I guess they would just rather see the one person that cares about them most hurting. Well, I've got news for them. I'm no one's puppet anymore. Today, I'm cutting my strings loose.

I pick up my daughter, and walk away. Walk away from Lucas and Peyton. From everyone, with my head held high. I may not have anyone to turn to, but I know I can still make it. If I could make it this far, then I know I can make it through anything. As long as I have my daughter. She's all I need. She's all I want. As I walk away, I turn my back on those who have betrayed me, those who have hurt me. I turn my back on those 98 lies. And after eight years of imprisonment, I am finally free.

_So don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_Don't lie to me_

_Just get your things_

_I've made up your mind_

**A/N: Song is "Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence. **


End file.
